The World Meeting
by Snowfur2022
Summary: The World Meeting A Hetalia Fanfic ONESHOT It was a relatively normal meeting today. Well if you can call it normal with mostly everyone screaming their head off or trying to kill each other. Well here's what was happening. Norway was choking Denmark by his tie. England and France were arguing about some random thing. Italy was screaming that he wanted pasta.


The World Meeting

A Hetalia Fanfic

ONESHOT

It was a relatively normal meeting today. Well if you can call it normal with mostly everyone screaming their head off or trying to kill each other. Well here's what was happening. Norway was choking Denmark by his tie. England and France were arguing about some random thing. Italy was screaming that he wanted pasta. Germany looked like he was about to snap. And poor Canada was being ignored in the background.

"Yo dudes! The hero is starting the meeting now!" America yelled while eating a hamburger. Most of the countries were continuing to scream their heads off while a small group of them actually listened to the American. The topic that everyone was supposed to discuss was Global Warming.

"I have an idea how we can stop global warming! We could build a giant superhero that can stop global warming! I give you global man!" America yelled.

"I agree with America-san." Japan states.

"Wait! If we were to actually do this how would we build it?" Vershia (OC) questioned.

"That's easy! We just build it!" the American yelled back.

The Vershian female just groans and hits her head on the table while Siberia (OC) looks annoyed.

"But, America, where would we get the materials to build this said hero?" the Arctic nation questioned.

"We could…" America started but slowly trailed off.

"That is what I has thought." Siberia said smirking.

Vershia laughed slightly into the table at that. The raven haired female looked up and stared at England and France.

"Black sheep, black sheep of Europe!" France yelled at England who was fuming.

Be quiet you bloody frog!" England yelled back.

"Isn't he just a gentleman?" Siberia says as she chuckles softly.

Vershia just nods slowly as they watch the chaotic meeting. France had somehow grabbed an empty wine bottle from who knows where and is seeming to want to throw it at England. Siberia straightens her back and watches the fight with new found curiosity. Some of the countries that were arguing previously stopped to watch the fighting duo.

France then proceeded to throw the bottle at England who dodged quickly to the side. The bottle then was heading straight towards Siberia.

"Nope nope nopeity nope! All aboard the nope train!" The silver-haired female yelled as she ran out of the meeting room. The bottle had nothing else to hit except the wall and did so. The sound of glass shattering got everyone's attention away from their own problems.

Siberia poked her head back into the room to just glare at the frenchman who had thrown the glass. The male then squeaked in fear and hid behind a chair. Siberia then grumbled a bit as she started to walk back to her seat only to see it was taken by a sleeping Greece. She then turned around and sat next to Russia. The russian smiled at her and she returned the smile. The fighting had started up again and was as loud as it was before. A dark aura then had appeared behind the two nations and the violet eyed male started shaking in fear.

"Marry me big brother! Marrymemarrymemarrymemarrymemarrymemarryme!" Belarus chanted as she held a knife to her brother's back.

"Нет! I w-will n-not marry you little sister!" Russia managed to get out.

The belarusian female didn't seem to listen as she clung to Russia's back while chanting.

"Little sister go away! I won't marry you!" Russia yelled at her as he squirmed in his sister's grip.

"Belarus leave your brother alone. He doesn't like you like that." Siberia said bluntly as she glared at the crazy platinum blond girl. Belarus then slowly turned her head to give the Siberian a glare that could even scare Russia (Which it does).

"What did you say?" The belarusian said darkly.

"Did I stutter?" Siberia shot at her.

Belarus then released Russia and pointed her knife at Siberia. Everyone was then watching the two females as they gave each other death glares.

"You heard me." Siberia started but quickly yelped and ducked as a knife came flying towards her.

"Big brother will marry me one day and I will then become one with Mother Russia! You will not take him away from me!" Belarus yelled as an aura like Russia's surrounded her.

Siberia only raised an eyebrow at the female and laughed slightly.

"Who said I was trying to take Russia away from you? He's my friend and you were making him uncomfortable." The silver haired female said.

"LIES!" Belarus yelled as she tried to drive her knife in Siberia's neck.

Siberia quickly brought a shovel out of nowhere and hit Belarus on the head with it. The belarusian then dropped on the floor unconscious. The other countries who had stopped fighting long ago watched in awe as the Siberian picked up Belarus with the shovel and threw her behind a chair the Russia was hiding behind.

Russia then let out a yelp and surprisingly hid behind Siberia who just looked at him.

"Is she dead yet?" The russian questioned as he cowered behind the taller nation. Siberia just smiled a rather creepy smile and petted his head. She then looked at the other countries who were surprised at how the strong and scary Russia was cowering in fear just because of his sister.

"We will continue the meeting, Да?" Siberia questions darkly.

"Ja ve vill restart the meeting now." Germany says as he sits down near a hyperactive Italian.

The representatives of the countries then all began the meeting again and it was surprisingly peaceful. Each of the countries discussed what was going on in their own countries and how to solve problems around the world. But alas, it was not all happy fun time for everyone. Poor Canada (Who?) was still not being noticed by anyone.

"Who are you?" The polar bear that was being held by Canada questioned the canadian.

"I'm Canada." The nation replies slightly sad that no one notices him.

"Did you hear something?" England questioned.

"I think we're being watched, aru." China said.

"I'm right here!" Canada yelled quietly yet everyone else still didn't notice him.

"There it was again!" Vershia said.

"Maybe it's a ghost!" Siberia commented yet she was looking straight at Canada and grinned at him.

"GHOST!?" America yelled while clinging onto England. "IGGY SAVE ME!"

"Get off me you bloody git! Also don't call me that!" The male yelled back.

"Ohnohnohnohnohnohn."

"Quiet you bloody frog!"

Siberia then proceeds to fall off her chair laughing her butt off at everyone's stupidity.

"Why are you laughing? This is a serious matter we are dealing with!" England yelled as he was trying to pull off the American.

"NO IGGY! THERE'S A GHOST!" America yelled as he clung onto him tighter.

"There is no bloody ghost!" England yelled back.

That caused Siberia to laugh even harder.

"Quiet" Vershia yelled as she picked up a chair and threw it at Siberia. The silver haired female yelped in surprise. It got quiet for a moment and everyone let out a sigh of relief until-

"PAIN IS HILARIOUS!" Siberia screamed in between laughter.

"Dang it, forgot she laughs at pain. Also anything at all." Vershia grumbles to herself but pauses for a moment. "Oh wait!"

"Casper the friendly ghost the friendliest ghost you'll k-!" Siberia sings but was cut off as Vershia duct tapes her mouth.

"Duct tape fixes everything!" The raven haired female yells as she holds up duct tape then ties Siberia's arms together with rope.

This caused everyone to laugh at the squirming and annoyed Siberia. The arctic nation then glares at everyone which causes most to quiet down.

"Now then! We shall finish this meeting with finding the ghost!" Vershia says happily. "Now where is th-" She was cut off by the sound of rope snapping.

"THE GHOST IS CANADA!" Siberia yells after she takes the duct tape off.

"Who?" Pretty much everyone questions (Except Canada Obviously).

"You people are idiots." Siberia mutters to herself as she shakes her head. "You know! Canada! The maple syrup loving canadian! America's brother! He's right there!" She yells as she points at said canadian.

It got quiet all of a sudden as the countries squinted to see Canada. When they finally saw the canadian they mostly all apologised for not seeing him. Mostly. Then the countries pretty much went back to arguing and beating each other to pulps. This continued for the rest of the meeting.

"Well dudes! That concludes this meeting! We shall continue this at the next meeting!" America states loudly. "The next meeting will be held in my country! Now who wants to go to McDonalds?!"

"No one wants to eat that stuff you call bloody food!" England yells at the american.

"Be gone Capitalist Pig! Before I get Russia to hit you in the head with the faucet pipe he always carries." Siberia sneers.

"Dudette why are you friends with the commie? He's scary!" America says.

"1.) He's not a commie. 2.) He is not scary. 3.) You're not a hero." the silver haired female says.

The american then proceeds to go on a rant about how he is the hero and how he will defeat the commie. This caused everyone to groan and quickly run out of the room.

"PASSSTAAAA!" Italy yells as he follows Germany.

"Ja, ja ve vill get jou pasta…" Germany says to the italian.

The meeting was over and everyone had left to go back to their countries all except one…

"Big brother! Where are you? We will become one brother! After I get rid of that Siberian who is trying to take you away from me."

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in the anime. I only own the plot and my OC's.

ALSO: Siberia is now a country because I say it is. No questions allowed. Goodbye. You people are evil…..


End file.
